Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to air fresheners.
Related Art
Various different types of air fresheners have been developed, particularly for use in vehicles. Vent stick type air fresheners include an aromatic body carried by the air vent, and utilizing air flow therefrom to disperse scent from the aromatic body. Cigarette lighter or power outlet type air fresheners can utilize the power outlet socket of the vehicle to power a heat source to help disperse scent.